Sonho Real
by muggle shipper
Summary: Cont.de Deliciosa Loucura. A Amizade de Ron e Hermione havia voltado ao normal, depois do 6º ano. Mas será que apenas amizade era suficiente para eles? Ela estava em um dilema: contar ou não a Ron o que houve na Sala Precisa. NC17.


Dolorosa realidade! Neste universo angustiante se encontrava Hermione. Estava em sua casa, com os pais. Havia tido o seu pior ano em Hogwarts. Além de todo o acontecido com Dumbledore e a possibilidade da escola fechar, ainda teve que conviver com um certo ruivo aos beijos e abraços com uma certa loira. Seu ano só não tinha sido pior porque, num acesso de insanidade temporária, ela conseguiu ter 2 horinhas de sua vida sozinha com Ron, na Sala Precisa. "Colada, grudada, entrelaçada a Ron." Sorriu com seu pensamento. A princípio achou que estivesse louca. Primeiro por ter feito o que fez. Imagina se alguém descobre que Hermione Jane Granger usara a poção polissuco para se transformar em Lilá Brown e quase... bem, quase se entregara a Ron Weasley. Segundo porque ficou o restante do ano letivo com a cabeça avoada. A toda hora se recordava daquela noite e dos beijos dele, do cheiro dele, do corpo dele. "Merlin! Que corpo!" E o melhor é que ela sabia que ele ficara pensando nela naquela hora. Não era em Lilá, mas nela, Hermione. Começou então a viver em um universo paralelo. Em um universo onde ela imaginava Ron chegando até ela e se declarando. Tinha certeza, agora, que ele sentia algo a mais por ela. Era só questão de tempo, até ele se encher do sangue grifinório e vir até ela. Sonhou muito com isso. Eram sonhos tão realistas, quase palpáveis. Absurdamente quentes. Nem precisava daquela poção de devaneios de Fred e Jorge.

Porém a realidade nua e crua lhe pegou. Ela esperou que algo acontecesse. Esperou e esperou, mas Ron parecia ter medo de alguma coisa. De acabar com a amizade deles, talvez. O fim do ano letivo chegou, juntamente com toda aquela tragédia na escola, e Hermione sentiu suas esperanças se esvaírem. Agora, sentada no sofá de sua casa, ela não sabia o que fazer. Será que ela teria que fazer valer o seu próprio sangue grifinório e confessar seus sentimentos? Será que ela deveria contar sobre o acontecido na Sala Precisa? Era loucura! O que ele pensaria dela?

Num ato involuntário, bateu na própria testa, tentando desviar o pensamento do ruivo, afinal eles haviam prometido ajudar Harry na busca pelos horcruxes. Não haveria espaço para romance aí. Se quando dava, Ron não se chegava, agora mesmo é que ele se esquivaria. Tinha que se concentrar em ajudar Harry. Aí talvez a sua angústia de estar perto de Ron e não poder abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, desaparecesse. Pelo menos temporariamente.

Um barulho chamou sua atenção. Hermione levantou-se ao ver uma pequena coruja batendo na janela da sala. Era Pichí. Ele trazia uma carta e um pequeno embrulho. Era dele.

_"Mione,_

_Vamos buscar você amanhã, às 10h. Espero que não tenha esquecido do casamento do meu irmão. Claro que não! Que estupidez a minha. A bruxa mais brilhante de Hogwarts, que tem datas e mais datas de acontecimentos da história na cabeça (só perde para o Binns), não vai esquecer uma data importante como essa, afinal é a data que Hermione Granger vai dançar com Ronald Weasley. Já estou te convidando desde agora e não vale dizer não. Talvez uma dancinha me encoraje a contar uma coisa importante a você. É isso. Meu pai, Lupin e eu daremos as caras por aí. Esteja pronta. _

_P.S.: Estou aproveitando para mandar uma coisinha junto. Provavelmente o outro já deve ter acabado. Use-o para mim._

_Beijos,_

_Ron" _

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam de felicidade. "Será? Será que ele vai finalmente... ai meu Merlin!" Ela pegou o embrulho e abriu-o. Deu um sorriso. Ron lhe mandara um vidro do mesmo perfume que ele lhe dera há quase 2 anos. Ele realmente gostava dele. E ela, ainda mais.

Levantou subitamente e correu para seu quarto para preparar tudo. Estava até com a perna bamba, tamanha alegria. Precisava falar com Gina. Será que a amiga sabia de algo?

Quase não conseguiu jantar naquela noite, tamanha ansiedade.

- Hermione, minha filha, o que você tem? Está completamente desligada. – perguntou-lhe a mãe.

- Hein? Estou? Não tem nada mãe, está tudo ótimo.

Mas não era bem verdade. Seu coração estava saltitante, travesso e a fazia ficar abobalhada.

O dia seguinte chegou. Hermione acordou cedo e terminou de botar tudo em ordem. Procurou acalmar-se, mas a toda hora olhava o relógio, buscando as horas. Finalmente as 10 horas chegaram. Não demorou muito e a campainha tocou. Ela desceu logo, carregando seu malão. Lá estavam Lupin e o Sr. Weasley. "Cadê ele?"

- Olá Sr. Weasley! Olá Professor Lupin!

- Olá, minha filha. – disse Arthur.

- Oi, Hermione! – cumprimentou Lupin.

- Oi, Mione! – disse uma voz atrás dela, que a arrepiou inteira.

Ela virou-se.

- Ron, não havia visto você.

- É que a sua mãe estava me dando um copo de água na cozinha.

- Ah... tudo bom? – perguntou.

- Tudo ótimo!

Eles ficaram se encarando, até que Hermione tomou a iniciativa e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. O menino ficou vermelho. Para evitar mais constrangimento, ela disse:

- Vamos, então?

- Claro, claro! – disse Arthur.

Hermione se despediu da mãe. O pai estava no consultório. Todos se despediram e eles partiram via chave de portal.

Ao chegar à Toca, Hermione foi recebida por Gina com um longo abraço.

- E aí, amiga? – ela disse. – Precisamos conversar.

- Precisamos mesmo. – Hermione respondeu.

A Toca estava um pandemônio, com a Sra. Weasley, Fleur, a mãe dela e alguns outros correndo de um lado para outro para terminar de aprontar tudo.

- Gina, sua mãe não quer uma ajud... – ela tentou perguntar.

- Já dei minha cota de ajuda! Vem!

Ela subiu para o quarto arrastando Hermione, que olhou para trás e viu Ron parado, as olhando.

- Daqui a pouco eu falo com você, Ron. – ela conseguiu dizer, antes de Gina fechar o quarto.

- O que está havendo entre você e meu irmão? – Gina perguntou logo.

- Não está havendo nada.

- Hermione, eu não sou a tapada da família Weasley. Vamos lá, me conta!

- Já disse: não está havendo nada. – e completou – Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Ahá! Sabia! O Ron está muito esquisito. Precisava ver o tempo que ele levou para escrever uma simples cartinha para você, dizendo que iria te buscar.

- Verdade?

- O quê? Ele recomeçou umas dez vezes. Aliás, o que ele mandou no embrulho. O idiota não quis me contar.

- Um vidro de perfume. – disse sorrindo.

- Uau! Que legal!

- Gina, você acha que ele..., bem... que ele vai...

- Bem, eu tenho certeza que a lerdisse dele tem data para acabar. Vai ser hoje, pode acreditar!

Hermione deu um sorriso.

- E Harry, a que horas chega? – ela mudou de assunto.

- Daqui a pouco. Moody e Tonks foram buscá-lo. Ron não foi porque preferiu ir buscar você. – e piscou para ela.

Cada vez mais Hermione se convencia que, finalmente, ele teriam uma chance um com o outro.

Mais tarde, elas desceram e já encontraram Harry conversando com Ron. Hermione deu um abraço apertado no amigo e depois puxou Ron para o jardim, para que Gina conversasse com Harry.

- Você acha que ele vai voltar com a minha irmã? – Ron perguntou-lhe, enquanto sentavam no jardim.

- Tomara, Ron! Ele fazem um casal tão lindo, e se amam tanto. É um crime duas pessoas que se gostam não ficarem juntas. – ela olhou de esguelha para ele.

- É! – disse pensativo – Tem razão.

Ficaram conversando amenidades, até que Harry e Gina se juntaram a eles. Hermione pôde notar que eles chegaram de mãos dadas. O que era um ótimo sinal.

Finalmente chegara a hora do casamento. Ele estava sendo realizado à tarde, para aproveitar o sol. Hermione vestia um vestido preto de alças finas, com uma abertura em sua coxa direita. Ela havia prendido os cabelos em um coque com fios propositadamente caindo pelos ombros. Ron não chegou a falar nada na hora, mas pela sua expressão, ela percebeu que ele gostara.

Quando a cerimônia acabou, o jardim se transformou em uma grande pista de dança. Hermione, Ron, Harry e Gina estavam sentados em uma mesa, apreciando as pessoas na pista.

- Ei, Potter! – falou Gina – A Parvati me contou que você pisou no pé dela durante toda a dança no Baile do Tribruxo. Por que não vem comigo me provar que você já aprendeu a dançar?

- Se você quiser se arriscar... – disse rindo e indo com a ruiva para a pista de dança.

Ron e Hermione ficaram sozinhos.

- Sabe, Ron, eu ainda não respondi ao seu convite. A resposta é sim.

- Que convite? – ele franziu a testa – Ah, a dança! – disse corando.

- E então? Você me convidou com antecedência. Não mudou de idéia, mudou?

- Não, claro que não! Ah... Vamos? – levantou-se e estendeu-lhe a mão.

Hermione sorriu, também ruborizando. Levantou e deu a mão a ele. Foram para a pista. A música era rápida e o volume estava alto. Eles dançavam separados e se movimentavam de acordo com o ritmo. Ron dançava, mas não desviava o olhar dela. Ela devolvia o olhar sem piscar. Ele se aproximou.

- Eu já disse a você o quanto está linda? – perguntou-lhe Ron, falando alto, perto do seu ouvido.

Hermione sentiu uma quentura ao sentir o hálito quente do rapaz próximo ao seu pescoço. Ela ruborizou e desviou o olhar ligeiramente. Mas acabou sorrindo e encarando-o. Chegou perto do ouvido dele e também disse em um tom alto:

- Obrigada. Você também está muito bem, Ronald Weasley.

Novamente ele aproximou-se ao pé do seu ouvido.

- Graças aos meus irmãos, que me deram este traje. E a você, claro!

- A mim? – ela levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

- Você acha que eu capricharia assim para qualquer pessoa?

Ela deu outro sorriso. Naquele momento lhe parecia que não só seus lábios sorriam, mas também seu coração. Ele estava tão gentil, tão educado. Nem parecia aquele Ron que tanto discutia com ela. De repente o ritmo da música mudou para algo mais suave, lento. Ron ficou meio sem graça, mas perguntou:

- V-Você quer... ah... quer continuar?

- Eu quero. – ela disse sem hesitar.

Então ele chegou mais perto e enlaçou-a pela cintura, colando seu corpo no dela. Ela passou os braços por trás do seu pescoço e aninhou a cabeça ali. Ela podia sentir a respiração ofegante dele, juntamente com as batidas aceleradas do seu coração.

- Ficaram dançando em silêncio, até que ele falou:

- Você está usando aquele perfume que eu te dei, eu posso sentir.

Ela levantou um pouco a cabeça e o olhou com um sorriso.

- Estou. Eu adoro esse perfume, Ron. Muito obrigada.

Ele deu um sorriso tímido e suas faces coraram. Novamente eles ficaram em silêncio. Ron encostou a sua testa na dela e ficou olhando-a bem dentro dos olhos. Para Hermione, era como se não houvesse ninguém mais naquela pista de dança. Apenas os dois. Ela tomou coragem e disse:

- Ron... você... ah... você disse, na sua carta, que queria... assim... me contar uma coisa.

- É... eu disse.

- E o que é?

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ao abri-los, ele apenas segurou em sua mão e falou:

- Vem comigo! – e saiu, a puxando para fora da pista.

Hermione sentia que a mão dele estava úmida e fria. O que dizia que ele estava nervoso. Ela sentia-se desta forma também. Foram caminhando até a beira do pequeno lago, próximo à casa. Em nenhum momento ele largou a sua mão. Ao chegarem, ele ficou olhando um pouco a água do lago. O fim da tarde havia chegado e o sol poente estava refletindo seus raios vermelhos, fazendo o lago brilhar.

- Ron, v-você está gelado. – ela disse.

- É, eu sei. – ele disse olhando seus sapatos – Desculpe, é que eu sou péssimo nestes momentos... assim... mais sérios. Nestes... assuntos... assuntos sobre – ele olhou rapidamente para ela – sentimentos. – e voltou novamente o olhar para o chão.

- S-Sentimentos? – ela até gaguejou ao falar – Que... que sentimentos, Ron?

Ele puxou uma grande quantidade de ar, como se enchesse de coragem.

- Mione... eu... eu...

- Fala, Ron!

- Eu... droga! – ele virou-se de repente, ficando de costas para ela.

"Vamos lá, Ron! Diz, por favor!" Ela pediu em pensamento. Vendo que ele não a encarava, ela resolveu falar alguma coisa:

- Ron – ela começou – Nós nos conhecemos há quase 7 anos. O que quer que você vá me falar, eu prometo que não vou brigar, não vou rir, nem vou achar que você está maluco. – ela se aproximou e tocou em seu ombro.

- Eu sou um idiota mesmo! Por que eu sou tão lerdo? Tão covarde?

- Você não é covarde, Ron. Tem certas coisas que são difíceis mesmo para falar. – delicadamente ela puxou seu braço para que ficassem frente a frente – Talvez seja mais fácil demonstrar.

Ron tinha as faces muito rubras e, pela quentura que Hermione sentia em seu próprio rosto, ela estava igualzinha.

- D-Demonstrar? – ele deu um sorriso e passou as costas de sua mão, suavemente pelo rosto dela – Quando eu estou muito perto de você, eu... fico assim... abobado, envergonhado.

Ela deu um sorriso.

- Isso não é privilégio seu, se é que me entende.

Ele a olhava intensamente.

- Hermione...

Ron continuava a fazer-lhe carinho no rosto, fazendo a menina cerrar os olhos.

- Humm?

- Eu... eu estou... estou louco para beijar você.

Ela abriu os olhos. Tinha certeza que estavam brilhando de alegria.

- P-Posso? – ele perguntou receoso.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e disse:

- Ron, os beijos mais gostosos não são pedidos. – ela chegou bem perto do seu ouvido e sussurrou – São roubados.

Ron não deu nem chance dela se afastar, apenas pegou seu rosto entre as mãos e grudou seus lábios nos dela. Primeiro sofregamente, depois suavemente. Ela sentiu a língua dele passear sobre sua boca, então ela deu-lhe passagem para seu interior. Beijaram-se por muito tempo, sem sequer se darem conta que o sol terminava de se pôr. Quando finalmente se soltaram, ele disse:

- Eu te amo tanto! – disse colocando uns fios de seu cabelo atrás da sua orelha – Você é tão linda! Te amo, te amo, te amo! – dizia enquanto beijava sua testa, seu rosto, seu queixo.

Ela não conseguiu deixar de rir.

- Você não faz idéia de quanto tempo eu sonhei com você me dizendo isso. – ela disse fazendo-lhe um carinho nos cabelos ruivos – Eu também te amo demais! – deu-lhe um selinho.

- Por que esperamos tanto?

- Porque nós somos dois bobos? – ela perguntou, afirmando.

- É, e ainda teve esse maldito ciúme do Krum, que me deixou louco. Eu me afobei, não pensei. Queria me vingar e, bem... o resto você viu.

- Infelizmente eu vi. Mas eu quero esquecer! E eu sei que você vai me fazer esquecer.

- Ah Mione... – ele lhe deu um abraço forte, como se não quisesse que lhe fugisse.

Deram mais um beijo apaixonado. De repente ele disse:

- Posso te levar para um passeio diferente?

- Se não for numa vassoura...

- Ele riu.

- Não, não é numa vassoura. Vem, quero mostrar uma coisa.

Eles voltaram caminhando em direção à festa, porém Ron desviou o caminho e levou-a até um tipo de galpão, ao lado da casa.

- Aqui é onde meu pai guarda toda quinquilharia trouxa que ele gosta de trazer para cá e ficar mexendo, pesquisando, estudando.

Ele abriu o portão do galpão.

- Às vezes ele me lembra você, sabe? – ele disse conjurando algumas velas para iluminar o local e depois fechou o portão.

O galpão era bem grande. Por fora não se tinha muita idéia. Com certeza seu interior fôra aumentado por magia. Hermione olhou em volta e constatou a imensa quantidade de coisas. Havia TVs, telefones, microondas, ventiladores, walkman, um monitor de computador e mais diversas outras coisas menores.

- Nossa Ron! Mais algumas coisinhas e seu pai poderia abrir uma loja de eletrodomésticos.

- Eletrodomésticos? São todas essas tralhas aí?

- A maioria. Mas não são tralhas, Ron. Essas coisas são muito úteis para os trouxas. Você esquece que eles não podem fazer magia? Têm que se virar de alguma forma.

- Você tem razão. Mas eu não trouxe você aqui para lhe mostrar o que você está cansada de ver. Venha aqui atrás.

Ela o acompanhou até os fundos do galpão, onde havia alguma coisa grande, coberta por uma lona.

- Me ajude aqui. – Ron pediu.

Os dois seguraram a lona, um em cada ponta e puxaram, descobrindo o que Hermione constatou ser um carro.

- Mas isso é um carro, Ron.

- Eu sei. Lembra quando eu e Harry quase fomos expulsos por chegarmos em Hogwarts num desses?

- Lembro bem! Vocês foram dois loucos! – ela exclamou – Mas aquele carro não ficou perdido na Floresta Proibida?

- Ficou. Ele deve estar por lá ainda. É que meu pai gosta tanto destes carros trouxas, que enfeitiçou outro deles.

Hermione estava desconfiada de algo.

- Ron, você não está pretendendo me levar para passear num carro voador, está?

Ele sorriu para ela.

- O que você acha? – disse pegando a chave pendurada na parede e já abrindo a porta do carro.

- Você esqueceu que eu tenho um certo probleminha com altura?

- Deixa disso! É seguro! É mais seguro ainda do que a vassoura. Vem! – ela abriu a porta do carona para ela.

- Tem c-certeza?

- Você acha mesmo que eu colocaria sua vida em risco? Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Anda, vem! – ele chamou-a de novo.

Ouvir ele dizer que ela era a pessoa mais importante da vida dele, encheu-a de coragem. Ela entrou no carro e procurou logo o cinto de segurança. Ele abriu o portão dos fundos do galpão, deu a volta e sentou ao volante.

- Por que não passeamos com ele em terra firme mesmo? – ela perguntou.

- E qual é a graça disso, meu amor?

- Seus pais não vão brigar conosco?

- Só se eles souberem. Mas você não vai entregar a gente. – e deu-lhe um rápido beijo no rosto.

- E se eles nos virem saindo?

- Pode deixar, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Além do mais tem tanta gente na festa, que eles não estão nem ligando para a gente.

Dizendo isso, ele girou a chave na ignição. O carro pegou de imediato.

- Esse carro é melhor do que o outro. Papai fez melhorias. O outro às vezes dava problemas.

Ele tirou o carro devagar do galpão. A noite já havia caído de vez, mas estava um céu estrelado, com um lindo luar. Ele apertou um pequeno botão.

- Para que serve este botão?

- Para deixar o carro invisível e silencioso. – ele sorriu e piscou para ela.

Ron acelerou o carro na trilha da Toca e levantou vôo. Hermione tinha os olhos fechados e agarrava tanto o banco, que parecia que suas unhas rasgariam o estofado do carro. Seu estômago parecia solto dentro do seu corpo.

- Olha Mione! Olha como a Toca está bonita, toda iluminada para a festa! – ele disse.

Ela arriscou abrir um dos olhos e olhar pela janela. Realmente a casa de Ron estava muito linda, vista do alto. Ela foi sentindo seu coração se acalmar e seu corpo relaxar. Finalmente encarou a noite e a vista, com os dois olhos bem abertos. Ron ía devagar para que ela fosse se acostumando, até que ela estava sentindo-se segura.

- Olha, Ron! O lago já está pequenininho! A que altura ou distância nós estamos?

- Não tenho a menor idéia! - ele disse rindo.

Foram seguindo e seguindo. Nem se deram conta do tempo. Passaram por cima de Londres e Hermione aproveitou para mostrá-lo os pontos mais bonitos e famosos da cidade. Apesar de estar de noite, a iluminação garantia uma bonita visão do Big Ben, do Parlamento e da Torre de Londres.

- Veja ali, Ron. É onde vive a realeza trouxa. – disse apontando para o Palácio de Buckingham.

Andaram um pouquinho mais, então Ron tomou o caminho de volta. Ao chegar sobre o lago da Toca, ele apertou mais um botão e o carro parou no ar, apenas flutuando.

- A luz da lua fica ainda mais bonita, refletida no lago desse jeito, não acha? – Hermione perguntou a Ron.

Mas ele nem estava olhando para o lago. Estava olhando para ela.

- Eu acho que fica ainda mais linda refletida nos seus olhos.

Então ele se aproximou um pouco e beijou-a docemente. Tentaram se chegar mais, até que perceberam que os cintos de segurança os estavam segurando. Riram um pouco e tiraram os cintos. Quando Ron fez menção de se aproximar novamente, Hermione colocou a mão no seu peito, o interrompendo.

- Sabe, Ron, existe um costume trouxa que eu gostaria muito de experimentar. – ela arriscou.

- E qual é?

- Namorar no banco de trás do carro.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorriu e pulou para parte de trás. Puxou Hermione para junto dele e começaram a se beijar febrilmente.

- Eu sou louco por você, sabia? Maluco! Doido! Alucinado! Seu beijo, seu cheiro. Tudo em você é tão gostoso! É tudo tão maravilhoso que às vezes eu tenho a sensação de que... sei lá... já sonhei tanto com você que... ah não sei... eu tenho a impressão que já estivemos assim... juntos... desse jeito.

- Eu também, Ron! Sou tão louca por você que... – "Fala Hermione! A hora é agora!" – que... eu já cometi uma loucura por sua causa! – "Pronto agora não tem volta!"

- Cometeu? – ele sorriu surpreso – Que loucura? Você deixou de estudar na biblioteca para me ver treinar quadribol escondida? – ele brincou.

- Muito pior! – ela deu um beijo no canto da sua boca.

- Pior? – ele beijou seu queixo – Matou aula, então.

- Pior ainda! – ela segurou seu rosto e beijou-lhe as pálpebras.

- Discutiu com McGonagall para me defender de alguma coisa? – ele beijou-lhe abaixo da orelha.

- Tomei a poção polissuco e me transformei na Lilá. – disse de súbito.

- O quê? – ele se afastou de olhos muito arregalados.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e fez uma expressão de que aguardava um grito, um palavrão, ou uma discussão.

- M-Mione... como? Quando?

- Bem, "como" você já sabe. Você mesmo usou a poção no segundo ano. Quando? Bem...

- Espera aí! Espera aí! – ele franziu a testa – Era você?

Hermione ainda tinha medo da sua reação.

- Depende de quando você está pensan...

- Na Sala Precisa! – ele exclamou – Esse perfume, o beijo diferente... Merlin! O tempo todo era você?

- Se eu disser que sim, você vai brigar comigo?

Ele virou o rosto para janela. Ela aguardou a resposta dele na expectativa. Quando ele a encarou novamente, tinha o sorriso mais lindo que ela já vira.

- Por que você não me disse lá mesmo?

- Está louco! O que você pensaria de mim?

- O mesmo que eu estou pensando agora.

- E o que é? – perguntou receosa.

- Que você é a bruxa mais brilhante, corajosa e ousada que eu já conheci. – disse sorrindo.

- Sério? Não me acha meio... você sabe.

- Nunca! Você acaba de me tirar o peso da consciência. Sabe, eu achava que estava com ela, mas o tempo todo...

- Estava de olhos fechados, pensando em mim.

- Como você sabe?

- Você mesmo entregou isso lá na Sala Precisa.

- É... é verdade. – ele a olhou sorrindo marotamente – Puxa, você soube bem o que fazer para me deixar fervendo lá naquela Sala. Se eu soubesse que era você, eu faria tudo muito melhor.

Ela devolveu o sorriso maroto.

- Bem, aqui não é a Sala Precisa, mas você pode bem me mostrar do que você é capaz.

- Ah, Mione... não me provoque! – ele riu.

- Está brincando? É claro que eu estou te provocando!

Ele recomeçaram a se beijar. Suas línguas se acarinhavam, se separavam e se buscavam. Ele segurava-a firmemente pela cintura, enquanto a mão dela passeava entre seus cabelos, e depois acariciava sua nuca. Ele virou-a de costas para ele e começou a beijar seus ombros, pescoço, orelha. Soltou seus cabelos, que caíram graciosamente sobre seus ombros. Uma de suas mãos, antes na cintura, subiu até quase seu seio, enquanto a outra puxava gentilmente seu vestido e pousava deliciosamente sobre sua coxa. Ela sentia que seu corpo começava a responder aos carinhos. Sua temperatura subia assustadoramente. Ela virou seu pescoço e procurou sua boca, que imediatamente fechou-se sobre ela, em mais um beijo apaixonado e faminto.

- R-Ron...

Ele deitou-se e virou-a, a puxando por cima. Sem soltar de sua boca, Ron começou a descer o zíper de seu vestido. As mãos dele iniciaram um percurso sinuoso em suas costas, de cima a baixo, provocando-lhe arrepios. O banco de trás era pequeno para o tamanho dele. Hermione ergueu-se e pegou a varinha no banco da frente.

- Engorgio – e o banco de trás aumentou consideravelmente, alargando-se quase como uma cama de casal.

- Não disse que você era brilhante? – ele sorriu, sentando-se novamente.

Ela chegou perto dele e começou a desabotoar sua camisa, expondo-lhe o peito forte. Então, colocou as duas mãos nas alças de seu vestido, já aberto atrás. Titubeou por um momento.

- Mione, se você não quis...

Mas Ron não completou, pois ela colocou dois dedos sobre seus lábios, o calando. Ela então desceu as alças, expondo, pela primeira vez, o seu corpo. Ela não usava soutien. Hermione pôde perceber que os olhos de Ron adquiriram um brilho diferente. Ele olhava extasiado para os contornos da garota à sua frente. Ele não sabia bem o que fazer e permaneceu olhando abobado para os seios dela.

- Tudo bem, Ron. Você pode... assim... se quiser...

Ele levou uma das mãos até um do seios e envolveu-o. Hermione fechou os olhos sentindo seus mamilos enrijecerem ao simples toque dele. Com o polegar, ele contornou-o devagar e, não resistindo, abaixou-se, passando-lhe a língua. Ela não conseguiu segurar um gemido. Ele sugou-o e mordeu de leve, provocando nela sensações que ela não sabia que era capaz de sentir. Ele fez o mesmo com o outro, para depois subir, beijando o seu peito, pescoço, queixo e novamente encontrando a sua boca, que se escancarou para a dele, num beijo cheio de tesão. Hermione sentia-se completamente molhada, tamanha excitação. Ela se afastou um pouco e tirou o vestido pelas pernas, ficando apenas com a calcinha. Ao vê-la fazer isto, imediatamente Ron arrancou sua própria camisa. Ela olhou-o com desejo e empurrou-o para deitar-se. Deitou sobre ele e veio descendo sua língua pelo seu tórax e pelo abdome. Ron estava ofegante, vermelho e completamente entregue. Ela tocou-o sobre a calça e pôde sentir que não só ela estava completamente excitada. O volume sob sua mão, indicava que Ron reagia muito bem às suas carícias. Ela abriu o seu cinto e tentou abrir sua calça, mas ela estava tremendo e não conseguiu.

- Deixa... deixa que eu faço isso, meu amor. – ele conseguiu balbuciar.

Ron, então, abriu o botão e desceu o zíper de sua calça, puxando-a para baixo, junto com sua cueca. Revelando a ela toda sua ereção. Ela mirou seu membro e depois subiu os olhos para encará-lo. Ron tinha os olhos fechados e arfava. Seu ventre estava retesado, na expectativa do que ela faria. Então ela segurou-o gentilmente e começou a massageá-lo, sentindo ele latejar dentro de sua mão.

- H-Hermione...

- Você é tão lindo, meu amor. – ela disse.

As mãos dela trabalhavam sobre ele incansavelmente. Cada vez mais Ron ofegava.

- M-Merlin! Ainda não! – ele disse e sentou-se de repente – Vem cá!

Ele a puxou e começou a beijá-la novamente, Só que dessa vez sua mão foi direto para a parte interna da sua coxa. Começou a acariciá-la e foi subindo e subindo. Sua calcinha estava no caminho. Ele nem se importou. Apenas afastou-a com os dedos e tocou-a, finalmente, onde desejava. Ficou um tempo brincando com seus dedos ali, arrancando sons desconexos dos lábios de Hermione. Ela nunca imaginou que poderia reagir daquela forma. Quantos segredos mais, ela conseguiria arrancar de seu corpo? Melhor: Quantos segredos mais, Ron conseguiria arrancar do corpo dela? Tudo era tão novo e tão absurdamente maravilhoso.

- R-Ron, por favor.

Ele deitou-a e retirou sua calcinha. Hermione sentia que não havia mais porque esperar. Ele hesitou por um momento.

- Vem, meu amor! Eu q-quero você! Eu... p-preciso de você.

Ele se inclinou sobre ela.

- M-Mione.

- Vem!

Devagar ele começou a penetrá-la. Hermione sentia-o rijo, forçando sua intimidade, até que uma dor forte pôs fim à sua inocência. Hermione agarrou-se fortemente a ele, enterrando as unhas em suas costas. Ron apenas respirou mais forte. Ficou parado um momento, como se deixasse que ela se acostumasse a ele. Então começou a mover-se lentamente dentro dela. Ela sentia a dor se esvaindo e se transformando em algo quente, prazeroso. Ron se apoiava nos braços, que estavam esticados ao lado dela. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão de felicidade no rosto. Ele foi aumentando o ritmo dos movimentos. De repente ele parou. Abriu os olhos para ela e a trouxe para cima dele.

- Em Hogwarts foi p-parecido com isso. – ele conseguiu dizer – Agora... a gente fará c-corretamente.

Hermione lembrou exatamente daquele momento. Ela sentou-se sobre ele e entrelaçou as pernas atrás, tal como na Sala Precisa. O encaixe foi instantâneo. Novamente ele começou a movimentar-se, trazendo o corpo dela para junto do dele. Enquanto sentia Ron preenchendo-a inteira, podia sentir seus lábios quentes novamente em seus seios. Ela então levantou o queixo dele e buscou-lhe a boca. Precisava sentir a língua dele junto à dela novamente. Aquela conhecida fogueira se acendeu em seu sexo e as labaredas se espalharam pelo corpo. Sentiu que seu momento se aproximava com rapidez. Ouviu Ron exclamar:

- Hermione! Eu vou... eu vou...

Ela viu seus olhos revirarem e ele jorrar de prazer dentro dela, enquanto ela gozava junto com ele. Com os corpos ainda trêmulos, eles abraçaram-se forte.

Quando o ritmo de seus corações voltou ao normal, ele a olhou ternamente.

- Não sabia que eu podia amar você mais ainda. Mais do que eu imaginei. – ele disse.

- E eu nem sei... nem sei... o que dizer. Você acaba de me fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Eu acho que eu nem consigo definir o que eu sinto agora. Acho que é uma mistura de paixão, desejo e amor. Muito amor.

- Se eu soubesse que era tão bom assim, você não teria me escapado na Sala Precisa. – ele riu.

- Ah é? Eu não teria? Esqueceu que você pensava que era a Lilá?

- Mas eu imaginava você...

- Mas você sabia que era ela...

- Mas era você quem estava lá... – ele parou vendo a expressão dela – Está certo! Você venceu! Eu teria esperado por você.

- Ah, bem.

- Você sabe que eu adoro ver você zangada? Isso vai me dando um tes...

- Ron! Não sabia que você era tarado! – ela interrompeu brincando.

- Só por você meu amor! – e ele puxou-a, dando-lhe um beijo gostoso.

Quando soltaram-se ela disse:

- Ron, é melhor voltarmos. Seus pais, Gina ou Harry podem estar procurando por nós.

- Está certo.

Eles se vestiram e retornaram.

A festa ainda rolava solta na Toca, mas para Ron e Hermione, a festa acontecia em seus corações. Os mais loucos sonhos, agora, eram reais.

**FIM **

**N/A: Depois de tantos pedidos, resolvi fazer a continuação de "Deliciosa Loucura". Está aí. Espero que tenham gostado. A princípio, eu pensei em fazer uma songfic com a música do Lô Borges, Sonho Real. Acabei desistindo, mas mantive o nome na fic. Para quem não conhece essa música, vou colocar a letra dela aí abaixo. Beijos em todos.**

_A primeira vista  
A paixão não tem defesa  
Tem de ser um grande artista  
Pra querer se segurar  
Faz tremer a perna  
Faz a bela virar fera  
Quando alguém que a gente espera  
Quer se chegar_

_Só de pensar  
Já me faz mais feliz  
Nem bem o amor começa  
Eu já quero bis_

_Chega e instala a beleza  
No mesmo momento. . ._

_Ilusão tão boa  
Quanto o astral de uma pessoa  
Chega junto, roça a pele  
E já quer se enroscar  
Lê seu pensamento  
Paralisa o seu momento  
Ao se encostar_

_Sonho real faz surpresa pra mim  
e trança o meu destino com alguém assim_

_Chega e instala a beleza  
No mesmo momento..._

_Felicidade pode estar pelo sim  
Às vezes do seu lado  
Tem alguém a fim_

_Chega e instala a beleza  
Momento de sonho real_

_Vem andar comigo  
Numa beira de estrada  
Desse lado ensolarado  
Que eu achei pra caminhar  
Vem meu anjo torto  
Abusar do meu conforto  
Ser meu bem em cada porto  
Que eu ancorar_

_Felicidade pode estar pelo sim  
Às vezes do seu lado  
Tem alguém a fim_

_Chega e instala a beleza_

_Momento de sonho real _


End file.
